Cat Scratch Fever
by silver ruffian
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. This is for Platinum Rose Lady. Hope you feel better! The drabble word is worn, and Sam has to be sick. Well, I’m not sure this is what you had in mind, but there is nudity. I expanded this puppy from one to six related drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ E/O CHALLENGE. This is for Platinum Rose Lady. The drabble word is worn, and Sam has to be sick. Well, I'm not sure this is what you had in mind, but there IS nudity. Hope you feel better!

_**Word Count:**_ One hundred on the nose

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Supernatural. This is for entertainment only, not for profit.

* * *

The first day Sam took off all his clothes and roamed around the yard. He hissed at Bobby's dogs and yowled and howled.

Were-cat poison lasts only seventy two hours. Dean and Bobby couldn't cook the antidote soon enough; it was herbs and black cat bones.

And it. Was. Foul.

Dean set the potion out on the back porch in a dog bowl around noon.

Sam lapped it all up and crawled into bed to sleep it off an hour later.

Dean almost collapsed nearly twelve hours later, worn out from hosing down the yard.

Sam marked his territory.

Repeatedly.

-30-

Well, I said there was nudity. I have no shame.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Waves merrily. Hello, fellow pervs! So you liked nekkid Sammy, huh? Thanks! You all share equal blame, including you, sylia91. I have no shame. I have expanded this to seven drabbles in all. Platinum Rose Lady, I do hope you're feeling better, and the images of nekkid Sammy help you out. Somehow the drabble word snuck in the second part despite my best efforts. And for the sake of the boys, let's just say this happened during the first or second season, before FBI Agent Hendricksen got involved.

_**Word Count:**_ One hundred words each section.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does. This is for entertainment, not for profit.

* * *

Sam woke up first.

Dean was still sprawled on Bobby's worn couch, and even asleep the bastard had this irritating little smirk plastered on his face.

Bobby guffawed each and every time he even looked in Sam's direction.

"He's your brother, you idjit," Bobby drawled finally. "What do you think?" He snickered again and finally excused himself. He was burning daylight and that truck engine out in the yard needed fixin'.

The pictures were on the laptop, downloaded from Dean's cell phone. Sam couldn't believe Dean had been that damn sloppy.

"Sammy's Kitty Pics" was the title of the folder.

* * *

Four to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up around noon.

He looked at Sam and that wicked glint flared up in those green eyes of his. Then Dean did something that made Sam's stomach drop.

He got this curiously blank look on his face. "Hi, Sammy."

That was all.

Crap.

They ate roast beef sandwiches in Bobby's kitchen. No beer, so they had to make do with grape soda. Sam could feel his shoulders tense up. Dean ate in silence, and Sam couldn't stand it.

"All right! Where'd you post them?"

Dean blinked those impossibly long lashes of his. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

_Bastard._

* * *

Three to go.


	4. Chapter 4

The first few pictures?

Sam sunning himself.

Sam prowling the yard, naked as the day he was born.

Sam perched on top of Bobby's rusted yellow school bus, bitching out Rumsfield.

There were pics of him licking himself in places where only kitties can.

Huh. No wonder his back hurt.

Sam saw himself playing with this big purple rubber mouse.

"Hey? Sammy! Meow? Who's a good boy! Who's a good boy?"

Sam knew what happened. Dean plus good credit cards equaled Dean up to no good.

"I want revenge," Sam muttered darkly to himself, and he hit the delete button.

* * *

Two to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was _totallyawesome_ on Flickr.

"Sammy's Kitty Pics" got 256 favs.

He was _bigdamnhero_ on photobucket.

Sam had to admit that the pics were rather tasteful. Apparently Dean was a fiend with Photoshop, knew how to blur things, blend shadows. It showed an artistic side to Dean that Sam didn't even know existed before.

About two weeks later Dean went on a supply run, and Sam figured enough time had passed, figured no one would recognize him.

Sam figured wrong.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who ---"

"Mraaoow, baby!"

Sam hated Dean, the internet, and werecats.

In that order.

* * *

One more.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had his fifteen minutes of fame, and it stretched into two damn months.

Somewhere in Massachusetts, USA, a very nice lady recovering from chickenpox stared at the pictures of Kitty Sam. She drooled, laughed, and then scratched a little. In that order.

Then she saved the pictures to her computer in a file marked "Sammy porn".

Her husband had no comment.

And then one day Dean was nipped on the arm by this black dog they'd hunted and killed.

It was payback, all right, but it just wasn't the same.

Dean was the spitting image of Rin Tin Tin.

-30-

And now, we're done!


End file.
